Songs With A Hidden Meaning
by RejectedAndLoved
Summary: Story got deleated so reposting! Ed comes back from a mission and Roy tells him what happened to Hughes. In return Ed shows Roy how he deals with grief. RoyEd
1. Death and Blackmail

**Warning: **What you are about to read is yaoi and/or shounen ai. YUM! Now if you don't know what that means I think it would be best if you don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did there would be yaoi, yuri, and or hentai in almost EVERY episode! J/K Im not THAT big of a perv. :

**Summary:** Ed comes back from a mission and Roy tells him what happened to Hughes. In return Ed shows Roy how he deals with grief. (Roy/Ed)

**Songs With A Hidden Meaning**

**By: RejectedAndLoved/PrincessMononoke7**

**Charter 1: Death and Blackmail**

A blond hair, golden eyed young man rode on a train back to central, where he would face the wrath of his Colonel from the bills of the things he needed for his 'survival'. The young man sighed.

"Al just HAD to stay behind with Winry where it's safe. _'Good luck back in central nii-san!'_ Good luck my ass. More like _Ill remember you well nii- san._" Ed complained.

A woman sitting in the back of the same car of that train heard the young man talking to himself. In fear for her life she ran to the next empty car which ironically was the caboose.

Unknown to the the other woman, Ed kept on ranting on how Colonel Mustang is gonna rip his throat out or how Lieutenant Hughes is gonna brag about his daughter twice as much as before. Not forgetting Hawkeyes infamous report deadline threats or Armstrongs many talents.

If the woman stayed long enough she would have seen the below average height man slam his head against his seat repeatedly as well him trying to strangle the invisible Mustang head.

**A few hours later **

The man in need of anger management stepped from the train expecting a calvary to escort him to central. Surprisingly no one came. His was happy that Roy finally quit babying him but something kept on worrying him. Maybe it was that weird dream?

"Yeah it's just that stupid dream. Might as well get ready for the daily argument." Putting the horrors of his dream in the back of his mind he started to prepare for his up coming battle

When he arrived at central the place seemed gloomier. This didn't bother Ed because he had reasons to be gloomy, his infamous controversy with Colonel Mustang. That is until Ed reached his superiors office.

When gripping at the doors handle Ed felt a sense of foreboding but it quickly disappeared when he stepped inside the devils cave.

"Hello, ass face. Yes, the mission was unsuccessful. Whoop de flippin do." Was the lovely reply before Fullmetal plopped onto the office couch. "By the way, Al won't be here for a few weeks. He's staying at Winry's. So I guess that means Im on local duty."

Looking towards his commander he saw a horrifying expression. Roys face had a look of pity and of despair. Sitting up, Ed looked straight into Mustangs eyes and asked in a sincere voice, "What happened? D- Did something happen to Al while I was on my way here?"

"God damn it Roy. Stop looking at me like that and tell me what happened!"

The man in question looked at his papers for a few seconds only to put them away. Once that task was completed taisa stood up heading towards the door with a quick _'Follow me'_ as he started to lead Fullmetal to a secluded area of central.

Looking around trying to remember the land and what the land lead to. In doing so Ed got himself a splitting headache. _'What the hell is going on. I should know where Im going since I practically been to every nook and cranny in central. Where the hell am I? And what the hell is with this silence?'_

"Sir, where are you taking me? I need to know now!"

Suddenly Roy stopped and turned towards Ed, "Just shut your trap till we get there. This is a very... difficult situation." And he left it at that as he continued his march forward with a silent Ed in tow.

Walking, for what seemed like hours, the couple walked upon a place where several stones stood upward in the ground. As the alchemist observed the stones he noticed all had one thing in common. They all bore the symbol of the furher.

_"Okay someone died but who? Could it be... No that was just a stupid dream." _

After treading through the stones Roy came to a halt at what seemed to gloomiest of the graves. When Ed stepped from behind his commander, he collapsed to his knees at what he read.

_Brigadier General Meas Hughes_

_A Husband_

_A Father_

_A Loyal Comrade_

The young alchemist left his mouth gapping open as his eyes were wide in horror. Ed looked at the Colonel only to see him turn away in shame. With all the courage he could muster he asked, "W- who did this?"

Taisa flinched at that question. Slowly he turned his head at Ed. It was easy to tell he was still having trouble cooping. "His death was by a bullet. Who pulled the trigger? Well that's a different story." To cover his pain Roy flashed his famous sly smirk.

The change only seemed to piss Ed off. He closed his mouth, stood up next to Mustang, and stared at Hughes resting place. "You know you don't have to hide your feeling for my sake." Before Roy could protest Ed continued, "At first your face was twisted in pain and then you put on that smirk. Heh. C' mon, lets get out of here before we break down. Besides, Hughes would be lecturing us if we get in a suicidal depression. So c' mon lazy ass."

Shocked at his change of emotions he only had enough to reply, "What the hell do you by mean lazy ahhhhhhhh!" Before Fullmetal grabbed his wrists, to prevent him from using alchemy, and literally dragged him away.

With a mischievous grin Ed asked, "So where do you live, where we're going you'll need different clothes."

Taking it the wrong way Colonel Mustang continued his struggle in his futile position. "What the fuck are you planning? You must know by now I don't float that way! NOOOOO! I'm still saving my virginity!"

Still keeping that smirk, Ed started laughing, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was a kind of laugh that would warn people with brains that an evil plan was brewing.

Roy's face was struck with horror for his future as he listened to Ed psychotic laugh.

Somehow, someway, the location of Roys house was reviled. Upon arrival Ed immediately dragged his superior upstairs to Roys room, dropping him on the ground right before scavenging through the Colonels clothes drawers.

"Get out of my thi...ings.." Roys eye widen as far as they could stretch when Ed pulled out a 'special' object out.

Within the alchemists hand was a pair of HOT. PINK. SPEEDOS! "So even the great Flame Alchemist has some embarrassing skeletons in his closet. Well, in this case, drawers. Now if you don't want central to know about your 'lovely' undergarments, I'll make you a deal."

Roy thought of 'anything' that would get him out of this. He couldn't kill the boy or give him any bodily harm. _'People are just too damn suspicious.'_ There was only one way, to be the dog of Edward Elric, "Im listening."

If possible Ed's grin grew bigger. "Tonight you shall act and dress like a civilian. No uniform or ANY certification that labels you the Flame Alchemist. Oh and one more thing you are ordered to have fun. Now get dressed."

As Ed was heading to the door with the speedo still in hand, Roy got up and asked, "What are we doing and where are we going?"

Fullmetal turned, "We're gonna have some fun at a local pub."

If you could read minds, in Roys mind you could hear the inner Roy squeal with relief. Because where there's a pub theres girls!

TBC

Hey this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fic. ED AND ROY! (drools) I like any kind of pairings but I prefer Ed and Roy. I hope they aren't OOC. Their personalities are a little different in the manga and the anime. Oh and for you flamers. If you flame me, tell me something to IMPROVE on. Anything besides grammar and spelling cuz I don't really care about that. Please review and thanx to reviewers in advance.


	2. A Night at the Bar

**Warning: **What you are about to read is yaoi and/or shounen ai. YUM! Now if you don't know what that means I think it would be better if you don't read this.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! ENOUGH ALREADY! Also I don't 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge, 'Truth of My Youth' By New Found Glory, or 'Anything But Ordinary' By Avril Lavigne.  
**Summary:** Ed comes back from a mission and Roy tells him what happened to Hughes. In return Ed shows Roy how he deals with grief. Songfic (Roy/Ed)

**Songs With A Hidden Meaning**

**By: RejectedAndLoved **

**Chapter 2: A Night At The Bar**

Roys clothing consisted of a long sleeved white shirt with a few buttons at the top undone. The shirt was tucked in a pair of rich brown trousers that hung over his light brown leather kick around boots. While Ed wore the pants and boots he wore every day, but with a loose white shirt similar to Roys. The shirt left his metal hand reveled and sadly only had the top button undone.

As Ed instructed neither of them wore any certification labeling them alchemist.

As Ed was calmly walking down the beaten path of the street, Roys earlier worries came flooding back. _'What if this bar isn't what Im thinking it is? Oh no.' _By the time Royfinished mentally sobbing he had arrived to face his fate.

It was a wide, one story high building. Light was shinning brightly through the windows and the sound of singing and laughter echoed through the opened door.

Ed turned towards Roy, "There's a few things you need to know. This place is a karaoke slash bar. And when you're in there never EVER mention any type work whatsoever. People come here to unwind and have a party. Also... never mind you'll find out soon enough."

When Roy walked through the first thing he saw was the bar. The chairs bordering the bar lay in a straight line before the doors as if begging visitors to collapse to the bar the second they come in. Turning left he saw a stage a foot off the ground, obviously used for performances. Between the stage and the bar were a dozen worn tables with four chairs at each one.

Ed grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him to the farthest side of bar and sat down as if waiting for someone. Before Roy could ask the bartender popped out of nowhere and spoke with a calming baritone voice, "Hey Ed I take it you just got back from a mission."

The man in question replied, "Your good Jack. It was unsuccessful. Now onto business. I hear you need a performer tonight." At this Ed started to grin.

The man named Jack began to chuckle and made his voice sound like an obnoxious hot head, "With my mystifying powers! I see the mistress Nicole Anders was the one that told thee of my need of performers!"

At this the whole place got silent and then started cracking up at Jacks smart ass imitation.

Then out of now where a girl popped up from behind the counter, "You rang?"

She had shoulder length loosely curled hair. It had a dark rich red color to it. Her face had a soft childish look to it. Her clothing was a long, spaghetti strap, red colored dress. The dress was made out of a jean like material. She also wore black ankle boots that most likely had a steel toe. (Just like Aerith from Final Fantasy/ Kingdom Hearts)

"I was wondering when you'd get here. So you get the songs?"

All of a sudden Ed pulls put three sheets of paper, "Three songs tonight Nikky. One solo each and a duet."

Extremely confused Roy spoke up. "You going to introduce me or not? And what's with the songs?"

Ed replied in a way as if he was waiting for him to speak up. "Well, Roy, this energetic smartass is Jack Danials. Fitting ain't it? And this _'engaged'_ beauty is Nicole Anders. Jack owns the pub and Nicole works here. I work here part time. I play the piano, guitar, and/ or sing. That's what the songs are for so drink up and be entertained."

Then Ed moved his head real close to Roys ear and whispered, "Nicole is getting married so no hitting on her or anyone else 'cuz all the girls here are engaged or married. So be good." Then Ed ran to the stage with Nicole in tow.

"Be good. I should court marshal him for that." A second later Roy started to think of ways to torture the young man for treating him like a child.

Drying a glass with a cloth Jack leaned towards him, "I think you better stop day dreamin' son and watch the show."

And with that both Roy and Jack observed Ed and Nicole on the stage in silence.

"Hey everyone long time no see. Well, tonight I have three songs from 'The Writer'" he paused as he let the audience applause. "Hehehe, I figured you'd like that. Now the first one's called 'Truth Of My Youth' Oh and 'The Writer' would like to dedicate these songs to his secret flame."

Then Ed picked up a guitar, Nicole a bass guitar, and another male went to play the drums and began to play a fast moving beat. Soon Eds tenor voice was flowing through the bar.

_'Such a heavenly sound. Why haven't I heard it before?' _Roy pondered.

There was a time and place where I never thought

Id leave my own hometown

But those days finally are dead and gone

It was never my intention to stay there oh no

There was a conscious effort played by me

To disown anything I see

There was a girl I knew way back when

Who says she doesn't know me anymore

These are the lies

The things you never mention

These are my past mistakes Ill stay away from

These are my thoughts written down on paper

It's my only savior from not saying what I want to say

These are the thoughts that are on my mind

Moments that haven't yet been defined

And I don't know if you could ever understand

These are the things I can't say when were alone.

There were countless hours on the telephone

My ears were ringing from the dial tone

There were flashing lights

People staring there was nothing I could ever do

These are the lies

The things you never mention

These are my past mistakes Ill stay away from

This is the truth the only time you'll hear it

Ill write it down because it seems so hard to say it

These are the things I can't say when we're alone

When the trio played the last few chords the whole bar erupted with applause. And if you really paid attention, like Ed did, you would have noticed a black haired man at the bar whistle out loud with amazement.

Ed was soon replaced by Nicole to announce her song. "Here's another song from 'The Writer' titled 'Anything But Ordinary'."

Ed put down his guitar and took his place at the grand piano and played the introduction. Around two measures in the song, the drums started to play its own rhythm. And two measures after the drums entrance came the crisp, clear, soprano voice of Nicole Anders.

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out

I laugh myself asleep it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger

I want to scream it makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love is it enough to breath

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die somebody save my life?

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines would make life so boring

I want to know that I have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet come on now

Give me anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love is it enough to breath

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die somebody save my life?

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Let down your defenses there's no common senses

If you look you can see that this world is a

Beautiful, accidental, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent

No way, I wanna taste it don't wanna waste it away

Is it enough to love is it enough to breath

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

The reaction to this performance was similar to the one with Ed, except, the black haired whistler in the back, made no sound. Knowing glances pasted between Nikky and Ed as grins conquered their faces.

Ed stood up and made his announcement. "Okay you night hounds this is the last song tonight." Ed paused so the fans could get their 'awws' out. "Don't worry we saved the best for last. This might be the last song you'll hear from 'The Writer' for a while because he has some relationship problems he has to figure out. If all things work out you'll soon know the identity of 'The Writer.'"

Dramatic notes in minor were played to add a little drama with 'The Writers' identity. And with the majority of the bar somewhat drunk, they didn't really care and just erupted in roars of cheers.

Nikky took things in her hands to quiet the place down. "Here is 'Come What May', a song that is a symbol of a secret love between a couple. A man who will stay in love with his lover no matter what happens." She then, secretly, gave a wink to Ed, unknown of watching eyes.

Ed stayed at the piano to play a soft entrancing melody before he let his voice soar along with Nicole's.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like Ive never the sky before

What to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday Im loving you

More and More

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing 

Come back to me and forgive everything

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you till the end of time

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste **

**It all revolves around you**

**And there's no mountain too high**

**No river too wide**

**Sing out this song and Ill be there by your side**

**Storm clouds my gather and stars may collide**

But I love you(I love you)

Until the end (Until the end)

**Of time**

Come what may

I will love you

Come what may

Yes I will love you 

**Come what may I will you till my dying day**

The two singers took one final bow before they went to close the stage for the night. Once that was done Ed pushed kicked and shoved to get the bar and when he did he jumped in front of Roy. "So what did ya think?"

Trying very hard not to burst out laughing from the boys recent actions but he completely lost it when Jack held nothing back and the bartender let his voice burst in laughter.

The look on Eds face warned Nicole to stay away so she pretended to do something useful near the door if an escape was needed.

Noticing Ed was about to yell something stupid Roy reached up and placed a finger over Fullmetals lips. Taisa calmed down a little more before he answered. "Ed I never knew you had such a voice. Why haven't you ever sang at headquarters?"

Blushing Ed turned away saying, "I tell ya later. Now Jack where is my payment? Im a growing man ya know."

Jack sighed, "You are such a simpleton. Your payment, one large sub with everything but the kitchen sink. Enjoy! Now go you look exhausted." Jack walked away to tend to his paying customers.

Ed sighed and turning to Roy, "C' mon, I need to take you somewhere."

TBC

After re- reading this chapter I realized how small Roys part and how OOC he is. Gah! Sorry. And with 'Come What May' words like this - - 'blah' is Ed. This - - 'blah' is Nicole. And this - - '**blah**' is both of them. Now you know. Ed has a tenor voice, don't know what that means, then use you imagination. Nicole has a jazzy alto tone of voice. If you don't know what that means, either 1) Same as Ed or 2) Sign up for choir. Reviews make a certain crazy rabid anime fan girl still have a bit of sanity.


	3. Questions and Confessions

**Warning: **What you are about to read is yaoi and/or shounen ai. YUM! Now if you don't know what that means I think it would be best if you don't read this.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! So quit asking me! Also I don't own 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge or 'Truth of My Youth' By New Found Glory or 'Anything But Ordinary' By Avril Lavigne.  
**Summary:** Ed comes back from a mission and Roy tells him what happened to Hughes. In return Ed shows Roy how he deals with grief. (Roy/Ed)

**Songs With A Hidden Meaning**

**By: RejectedAndLoved **

**Chapter 3: Questions and Confessions**

As Ed dragged Roy out of the pub Nicole came running up to Ed. She bent down to his ear and whispered something. Every now and then she would look up to see if the Colonel was hearing anything. She got her answer by receiving a pissed of look and a twitching hand about to snap.

_'They're talking about me! I know it! Revenge shall be mine! Just wait till Ed sees my pictures of him in a dress. Thought he was helping Winry fit a dress. HA! Bribery, revenge best friend_.' As Roy kept on thinking revenge Nicole spoke up.

"Well I believe I already took enough of your time. Good luck tiger." At that, the girl ran back to the pub.

With his eye starting to twitch in annoyance Roy asked, "Well, what was that about?"

"That? Oh it was nothing. C' mon we're running late!" Leaving it at that.

Roy followed Ed in silence as they climbed up a hill. When they reached the top Roy saw that it over looked the entire city. It was a grand site watching the light glisten in the night.

Ed plopped down on a tree that faced directly towards the city. Patting the ground next to him he signaled Roy to sit next to him.

When the Colonel sat down he was given half of that 1 ½ foot long sub. Queerly Roy glanced at Ed, wondering why Ed didn't stick around after he finished performing. It wasn't long before his half of dozen of questions came flooding back into his head.

"Where did ya meet Nicole?"

"She was promoting the tavern on the street and I got interested."

"Who and where did you learn how to sing, play piano, and guitar?"

"My mom taught me to sing and the piano. After I started to perform at Jacks an old performer taught me the guitar."

"Why is your payment a sandwich?"

At this Ed started to laugh, "I already get paid by the state I don't need any more money. Jack does. So I settled for his famous subs. By the way how is it?"

Looking down Roy noticed he hasn't eaten it yet. Thrusting the tube like substance in to his mouth he tasted the delicious flavors of the ingredients. _'Yum!'_ Was all he thought as he devoured it whole. Thinking that was a good enough answer for the youngest alchemist Roy continued his interrogation.

"Why did you react the way you did at Hughes grave?"

An award pause hung in the air. His voice sounded uncertain but it still was an answer. "I've known Maes for years. He was... IS like a father to me. And when you showed me... I became numb. Everything blacked out then I remembered a dream which I paid no attention to till this morning."

Thinking Fullmetal wouldn't continue with his dream Taisa interrupted, "What happened in your dream?"

Taking a breath Ed told his story. "The day I left for my mission, my train passed an abandon station. On the platform I saw Hughes waving good-bye to me. When I looked back after I passed, he was gone."

"That same night the dream started. Each time it starts with the sound of a gun firing. Then it goes to my and Brigadier General sitting in a white room just hanging out. Next Maes turns to me and says _'I won't be here any more, so take care of my family and Roy for me. Help get Roy to the_ _top.'_ And before I can ask him what's going on I'm taken to what looks like a hotel or some type of a house."

"Out of nowhere Hughes comes running up to a door and starts banging holding a basket. What happens next it you open the door Roy and you looked like hell. Like you haven't slept in days. I go inside your apartment and there are taboo symbols all over the place. Does it sound familiar?"

At the mention of the taboo Roys eyes widened. And could only nod his head in agreement.

Seeing the nod Ed continued, "You started to talk about the war, your suicide attempts, and you goal to become furher. It's true isn't it?"

Again at a loss for words Roy could only nod.

"I'll help you become furher. I'll work under you and finish what Hughes wanted you to achieve. I think he might like that don't you think?"

A bitter sweet smile was reveled, "No one could ever replace Brigadier General Maes Hughes. But he wanted my goal to be achieved by any means necessary. I'll allow you to help, just no dying on me okay."

Ed started to chuckle, "You know me I'm to stubborn to die. I refuse to die, that is not an option."

Rethinking Ed story Roy discovered a disturbing fact. "You know that day you left for your mission, which is also the same day you saw Hughes?"

The young man nodded.

Colonel turned to him, "That was the same day Hughes died."

Ed bowed his head so he wouldn't have to face him, "I knew that. It's pretty weird. But we can't change the past, Roy. A lot of things happen, good and bad. And a lot of it doesn't follow the equivalent exchange. Like Maes death. It doesn't follow the laws. But there are higher powers that completely rip us off and it's best not to meddle. Onto other things. What did you think about the songs?"

Roys mournful expression turned to a 'where the hell did that come from' expression. _'Nice topic change. Maes death is too depressing and it was getting to awkward, anyway.'_ "I thought I already answered this."

"Nope, you only said my voice was good. This is your opinion on the lyrics." A victorious smile covered Fullmetals face as he waited for Roys answer.

Pondering after a while Roy replied, "The lyrics were lovely and it was really obvious they were written by the same person. All three of them mention a person being in love but the person that he or she loves doesn't know and it's tearing him or her apart."

Ed stared in bewilderment, "That's right. That's exactly what 'The Writer' is going through.

Roy sat up abruptly as another wave of questions hit him. He turned to his fellow alchemist with a mischievous smile. "I think I might know who 'The Writers' secret crush is. If I remember correctly when you announced your song you said _'The Writer' would like to dedicate these songs to his secret flame.' _Hint number one. Also when the second song mentions _'Let down your defenses'_ that verse.The person is to be considered a person who hides his _or_ her emotions. Hint numero dos. You told me all the girls were taken and every now and then I saw a few girls walk up to numerous of guys trying to get a date. That makes what you told me a lie. Hint three. And the reason you lied to me was because 'The Writers' secret crush is me, and you didn't want me to fall for anyone else. Am I warm?"

Blushing Ed kept his head turned, "I should have just kept my mouth shut. I figured you would put the pieces together."

Unknown to Ed the knowledge keeps on going.

"But my knowledge doesn't stop there Elric. I figured out who 'The Writer' is as well."

Ed screamed, "WHAT? Impossible. I never did anything that would hint... Nicole!"

Roy chuckled, "Hehehe, first, you always looked at me after every song. Second, Nicole always passed glances between you and me. Third, when Nicole announced the meaning of the last song she winked at you. Forth, you need to know my opinion of the songs. Fifth, when Nicole talked to you as we were leaving she kept on looking at me like before. Also she said and I quote, _'Good luck tiger'_ to you."

Blushing the whole time Roy was adding up the evidence he was caught of guard when he was pushed to the ground so that he was beneath Roys long, slender, muscular... body.

Looking down into bright wide eyes that let people look into the boys' soul Roy continued. "So I know that you are 'The Writer' and I am your secret flame. Does that sound about right? 'Cuz if it doesn't then, too bad."

At that point Roy lowered his lips onto Ed's in such a swift movement, that the kiss was called to be a rough, passionate, full of lust, and need.

The second lips made contacted Roys tough plunged into Ends mouth memorizing the candy flavored cavern. While his left hand tangled itself within the golden locks to help him dig even deeper into the new sensation. His right grip onto the young's waist to close any space between them as he slowly began to rub his lower abdomen to Eds to complete his ravenous urge.

Ed would describe this moment as a whirlwind to heaven. Noticing the emotion from Roys kiss he pushed back with just as much feeling. When Roy started to rub against him Ed clutched Roys hair tighter, and started to rub against Roy. When the man in question pulled away, Fullmetal groaned in protest.

Before Roy continued he needed to get these nagging questions out of his mind, "Why don't you sing at headquarters? And what did Nicole say to you when we were leaving?"

Pissed that Mustang neglected to ask these questions earlier he answered hastily, "I didn't sing at headquarters because I thought you would have made fun of me. And earlier, Rachel was just saying things that she thought would help me to tell you I love you."

"I defiantly won't make fun of you if you sing sometimes. And did you use any of her advice?"

"I used this." At that Ed leaned forward to continue the sensation he first experienced only minutes earlier.

The End

YAY! It's done! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Now onto my other stories. sighs So much work so little time. I forgot to mention this but Nicole Anders is one of my characters and so isJack. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I wanted to get my honors homework out of the way. It's not. But I did get3/4 of it done. Now you know and now you can review! Thanx all!


End file.
